


Stephen Colbert and the intern

by ImpishMisconception



Category: The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: American (US), BDSM, Begging, F/M, Female Reader, RPF, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishMisconception/pseuds/ImpishMisconception
Summary: You are the female intern in this fanfiction. Stephen drops by your office and things get hot very quickly.





	Stephen Colbert and the intern

**Author's Note:**

> None of this actually happened but let's face it we all want it to. 
> 
> This is my first time posting publically any of my fanfiction.

You had been interning now for a little while at the Late Show. You had been doing well and no one noticed the really big crush you have on Stephen Colbert... At Least you thought no one noticed... 

You were doing some paperwork when Stephen walked into your office and smiled at you. He looked as if he was picturing you naked though you tried to shake the thought as you smiled at him and greeted him. He leaned towards you and planted a soft kiss on your lips which you couldn't help but reciprocate. Soon that kiss turned into a hungry kiss with his tongue dancing with yours. You wanted him to take you on your desk right then and there. He stopped the kiss and whispered: "how would you like your wildest fantasies to come true? How would you like a passionate night that will light up fires in your dreams until you die?" All you could do was nod your head as your pulse raced and it felt as though your heart was about to come out of your chest. The two of you then left the office as he invited you to his place and how were you going to say no to that?

Outside, Stephen hails a cab which you both get into the back of. In the cab, he started whispering in your ear softly making your skin tingle all over. "I know you have a crush on me, darling. I'm attracted to you as well. It's taken every ounce of concentration for me to keep my hands off of you but I can't resist you anymore. I'm into bondage are you into that as well darling?" You know you can trust him not to hurt you and you're into BDSM anyways. So you tell him that you like that sort of thing and he smiles. He brought his briefcase with him which he opens and you peek inside and you see a whip, handcuffs, keys, a chastity belt for women, a blindfold, a gag, and some rope. He gets out the rope and closes his briefcase and whispers in your ear "put your hands behind your back darling." You happily put your hands behind your back and he quickly ties your hands tightly together making sure though that it doesn't hurt you. When he's done you struggle a bit and can't get free and this excites you. Your heart pounds with excitement. He whispers in your ear "now I'll have some fun with you." He puts one arm gently around you holding you and the other he puts down your blouse and gently feels your breasts which are swelling with desire. He gently caresses your breasts and enjoys seeing how much this is turning you on. As he keeps caressing your breasts he gives you another soft hungry passionate kiss and starts playing with your lips making you want more kisses. You gasp as he puts his hand under your bra, his hand feels so good on your breast and you moan into his mouth as he keeps kissing you. Your nipples harden and feel sensitive, but his fingers keep circling them driving you insane. He stops kissing you and whispers "beg me to give your nipples the attention they need." He's not joking and so you start begging him. He whisper's "I won't give your nipples what they need... Yet, however, I'll just keep torturing you." You struggle to make your nipples touch his fingers but he always keeps his fingers away but just keeps teasing and circling your nipples driving you insane. The other hand he has around you lowers as he keeps torturing your hungry nipples. His other hand gently strokes your thigh slowly up and down and it feels so good. Your legs part a bit to make room for his warm soft hand that keeps gently softly slowly going up and down your thigh. He pushes up your skirt so your panties are exposed. He softly kisses your neck as one is still torturing your nipples and you are now panting for breath and his other hand starts slowly softly gliding up and down the front of your panties. You softly moan and Stephen kisses you and hungerly caresses your lips with his. You moan into his mouth and struggle as your need increases with his constant teasing. Suddenly the cab stops and Stephen takes his hands away and stops kissing you. You expect him to untie you after all the cab driver can't see you tied up like this but Stephen doesn't untie you. He pays the driver, gets out of the cab, goes to the other side, opens the door, and helps you out making sure that no one sees that your hands are tied behind your back. 

Stephen quickly takes you into his home and into his bedroom. He still hasn't untied you and he picks you up in his arms and carries you and lays you down on his bed. He smiles and his eyes look hungerly all over your body. It's like he's ravishing you with his smoldering gaze which you don't mind one bit. He takes off all of his clothes off except for his boxers. He goes to his desk and gets out more rope and with it, he ties one of your legs to one bedpost tightly making sure it doesn't hurt and does the same with your other leg and the other bedpost. Your legs are now wide open and you are vulnerable but you don't mind at all. He gently slowly softly glides one hand up your leg and then up the other leg. Again he lifts up your skirt so your panties are fully revealed. He softly mumbles "swollen." His fingers dance and tease at the waist of your panties. He then lifts up your blouse exposing your bra and your swollen breasts. He gently slides down your bra enough to expose your breasts. He tortures your nipples again this time circling your nipples slowly with his tongue making you moan and groan. You squirm to get your nipples close to his tongue but it's useless and you moan in need. He whispers to you "beg me to touch your nipples with my tongue." You start begging as much as you possibly can when suddenly Stephen reaches over to a mini-fridge next to the bed and puts a cup in a slot and something drops in it. You realize it's an ice cube and before you can do anything he takes the ice out of the cup and presses that ice cube against one of your nipples which causes you to cry out. He smiles as he knows you are not hurt. He gets up again and goes to his desk and comes back with a knife and with it, he cuts off your top and says "don't worry darling I'll buy you all the clothes you want or need." He then uses the knife to cut off your bra so your chest is fully exposed. 

Stephen goes back to his desk and gets some scented lotion. You recognize it, it's your favorite lotion you've used on yourself often at home. Stephen straddles you and he puts this lotion on your breasts and massages it on slowly on your aching breasts. The room is filled with the scent of the lotion as he massages your aching breasts. Your nipples though are so hard and you desperately want him to touch your nipples. He suddenly flicks your nipples which make you gasp and he gets another cup this time full of ice cubes and he takes one out and puts it on the nipple he just flicked which makes you cry out more. He keeps flicking your nipples and putting ice cubes on them making you squirm and cry out. As he's torturing you like this Stephen whispers "beg me to suck on your nipples." You start begging him again "please Stephen please suck on my nipples ahh I can't take this torture! Please suck my nipples, Stephen!" Stephen then took away the ice and started softly licking one of your nipples and then softly sucking it that made you close your eyes in pleasure. He sucked and bit that nipple pleasuring it and then did the same to the other nipple as you moaned and closed your eyes in pleasure. His hot breath and tongue dancing on your nipples feels amazing you don't want it to end. 

Stephen then got his knife and cut off your skirt so your panties were fully exposed. Stephen gently slowly softly stroked up and down the front of your panties which were very damp. He would stoke a couple of times then circle the front of your panties gently with his finger then stroke then circle over and over making you moan and groan. You struggled in frustration as you didn't want him to just stroke you, you were in need, you wanted him to take you. You were sweating, panting, and struggling in need as he just kept gently stroking and circling the front of your panties. Stephen then got another ice cube and put it inside your panties which caused you to yelp. You tried to struggle away from the cold but of course, you couldn't get away from it. Stephen enjoys watching you struggle and you enjoy struggling to. You see his erection and know that he is turned on and you moan at the site of it. Stephen doesn't give in to his desires yet though. Every once in a while as Stephen was stroking and circling the front of your panties he would put an ice cube inside your panties making you yelp and struggle each time. You weren't sure how much more of this you could take. You are begging and pleading with him but Stephen only smiles and keeps torturing you which you are enjoying.

Stephen got his knife and cut off your panties. You were now fully exposed to him. He softly blew on your aching need making you whimper and shiver. He then lightly stroked it and circled it while again every once in a while pressing an ice cube up against it making you yelp, whimper, and struggle. You kept shouting out "please please please!" It was to no avail, Stephen kept torturing you and you both were enjoying every minute of it.

Stephen started kissing your aching need gently. He switched back and forth from kissing it to sucking on it as you moaned and groaned in pleasure. Stephen happily licked all of your juices and you could feel his tongue on you and in you making you moan and groan in bliss. Stephen started sucking on you and switched back and forth from sucking to licking. You were almost there you could feel it you were on the edge and then Stephen suddenly stopped. You shouted out "oh please don't stop! I was right there please!" You squirmed and pleaded but he just smiled and stared at you as you squirmed. 

Stephen then kissed your mouth with his tongue dancing with yours. You then felt his manhood through his boxers and moaned and pressed up against him as best you could. You both were humping against each other moaning as you were both kissing each other. Stephen was hard in his boxer shorts and you could feel his hardness against you making you want him more and he knew you wanted him which made him even harder. With one hand Stephen quickly removed his boxers. The site of his hard manhood makes you moan in need. 

Stephen buries himself inside of you and you close your eyes and moan in bliss as you start moving your hips in time with his thrusting. He then goes faster and faster and grabs the headboard. The headboard shakes as he makes love to you. It felt as if the whole room was rocking with the both of you. The bed creaks as Stephen makes hot passionate love to you. The feel of him inside you is so wonderful and you kiss each other over and over. You're getting close again you can feel it and he's getting close as well. You're both drenched in sweat then finally you both reach climax. 

When it's over Stephen kisses you and unties your hands and legs and covers you both with a blanket. Before you both fall asleep Stephen whispers to you, "goodnight darling."


End file.
